


The Atheist Christmas Carol

by ifreet



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: F/M, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lucifuge_5 asked for Anna/Darren, and shuffle set them to Vienna Teng's The Atheist Christmas Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atheist Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



"I don't celebrate Christmas," he threw at her.

Anna shrugged. Some years she celebrated with her family, who went to church and exchanged gifts; most years she stayed in New Burbage and took in the theatre's orphans and strays for food, conversation, and usually too much to drink. This year 'orphans and strays' just meant Darren, who was all prickly sharp-edges on the outside. Everything about him shouted a calculated 'don't get too close,' from his clothes which were something between museum haute couture and performance art to his airy disdain for ordinary human interaction. Maybe he preferred it that way, but he was not going to be alone that night, when everything was closed, nothing was on tv, and 'everyone' was with their family, and that was final. "That's fine. You're still coming over. How do you feel about Chinese?"

Darren stomped off, looking simultaneously miffed and ever-so-slightly pleased.


End file.
